


Raising Dion

by Rosaroma



Category: The Big Bang Theory (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Kissing, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26008699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosaroma/pseuds/Rosaroma
Summary: A sweet hot cocoa one shot of Sheldon & Penny watching Raising Dion.No spoilers for Raising Dion.
Relationships: Bernadette Rostenkowski/Howard Wolowitz, Sheldon Cooper & Penny, Sheldon Cooper/Penny, shenny
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Raising Dion

‘Penny, Penny, Penny,’ Sheldon tapped his watch.  
‘Sheldon, Sheldon, Sheldon,’ she said as she scampered over to her spot with her coffee. She leapt onto the sofa only spilling very minute spots onto the table. Sheldon took a breath and looked to the ceiling. Penny leaned over him for the remote and turned the volume way up.  
‘If we get a noise complaint, you can talk to the police officer.’ Sheldon said putting an arm around her leg as she scooted up beside him. ‘I am not missing a single second of this show.’  
Penny kissed his cheek and leant her head into the crook of his neck. Raising Dion was the best thing they’d watched in weeks. Sheldon kept putting on physics lectures and calling it “romantic” time.

‘Esperanza is far and away the smartest of the children,’ Sheldon said slapping his leg for emphasis. Penny smirked as the rant began.  
‘I mean if Dion was left to his own devices,’ Sheldon came up behind her as she made them hot cocoa with extra cinnamon. ‘well, the show would have been much shorter.’  
Penny stirred it until it frothed and slid one across the counter for Sheldon to reach for around her. ‘Your right Honey,’ she sipped some cocoa and gave him a chocolatey kiss. His cup nearly slipped out of his hand.  
‘Penny,’ he sounded mildly miffed but licked his lips of the chocolate. ‘Actually, I like that.’ He pulled her mouth back to his and stroked her hair as she kissed him dearly. ‘Our kisses wouldn’t be as sweet, if not for your brand of genius,’ he said pressing his lips together.  
‘I’ll take that,’ she said as the door was flung open by Bernadette, who was followed by Leonard and Howard.

‘Did you guys just see that episode?’ Leonard said as he opened his laptop to get the replay. He was typing fast and clicking through the videos to find the right one.  
‘With the lightning, and the…’ Howard seemed to be having an aneurysm as a high pitched noise squeezed out of him.  
‘He’s been a bit light headed since, well you know.’ Bernadette said patting him on the back and ruffling his hair.  
‘Yes, we do know.’ Sheldon said sitting down in his spot and glaring at their guests. Unexpected guests were never a good thing in his book, but even less so when they interrupted the best moments of his life thus far. Of course, if Stan Lee or Leonard Nimoy were to pop over, that would be okay. He could always kiss Penny once they’d left.

‘What you thinking about Whackadoodle?’ Penny sat on the arm of the chair. He laced his fingers through hers and rubbed her thumb glancing up into her eyes. She’d been teaching him how to send coded signals, and being the shy person he was, he appreciated being able to tell her he loved her; without saying it out loud in front of all their friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Shenny are still sweet after all this time. What do you think?


End file.
